greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thailog
Wiki Hi there -- Oh, that's great; I didn't realize that you had adopted the wiki! I'm working on a New Fall Season project for Wikia, encouraging people to work on wikis for the new TV shows coming this fall. It hasn't launched on the central site yet, but you can see the current draft at Wikia's New Fall Season. I'm sending people who are interested in Private Practice here, so I wanted to make sure that this wiki was taken care of. I'm glad you're working on it. Please let me know if there's anything I can do to help! -- Danny (talk) 14:37, 14 July 2007 (UTC) :Hi, how are you doing? Sorry to intrude -- Catherine added me and Scott (user:Scarecroe) as wiki admins because we were hoping to help you fix things up. :It looks like you're having a little trouble attracting contributors, and getting started. Is there anything that we can do to help? -- Danny (talk) 17:48, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::I'm very sorry for the mistake. If you don't want us here, we'll stay out of your way. -- Danny (talk) 18:59, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, it was my mistake, not Catherine's. I'm working on building up a bunch of wikis about current TV shows, as part of the "New Fall Season" project. I asked Catherine to create some wikis for me, like Reaper and Dexter, and to let me adopt some that have been abandoned by their founders, like Eureka. :::I looked at the recent changes and saw that nobody was saying hi to the new contributors, and I thought that this wiki was abandoned too. Now that I look at it, I realize that you and I talked about it back in July. :::I'm embarrassed that I made the same mistake twice, thinking that this wiki needed to be adopted. I'm really sorry for the mistake; I didn't mean to step in and take over for somebody who was currently running the site. -- Danny (talk) 19:57, 5 October 2007 (UTC) I am very sorry for the misunderstanding, Thailog -- I went by the list Danny gave me. A great many wikis that have less than 20 articles after a few months have been abandoned; I am sorry that I didn't look deeper to check your activity or leave a message for you. We will leave you to your work. I look forward to seeing more articles and activity on this very rich topic! — Catherine (talk) 21:01, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :I have to say, I think you are being very unfair here Thailog. I remember the long exchanges we had over dcanimated and BoneGnawer's activity... and he was more active there than you have been here. I agree that it would have been good to have checked with you, but it's not that obvious you are active when you've only edited on two occasions since back in July! Anyway, I don't mean to stir up the argument again, but I just felt you were rather harsh in the circumstances. I hope that all can go forward from here, and the wiki can become an active, and healthy one. Danny's a great guy, with a lot of good experience on building wikis, hopefully the two of you will be able to work together on this... that would be fantastic! -- sannse (talk) 23:23, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Private practice I'm not sure if your a fan of Grey's Anatomy or not but it recently created a spin-off series titled private practice. Should information from that program be added here or would a new wiki just be created ! I know that a few of the main characters appeared in Greys anatomy so we can definitely add them here but I'm just wondering because I'm not much of a fan of private practice. - 19:40, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :It should definitely be added here. ― Thailog 19:45, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, should the name of the wiki be changed though ? - 20:17, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure that's entirely possible... We'll have to ask the Wikia staff. ― Thailog 20:19, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, as you may have noticed, I added a bit about Private Practice on the main page. - 20:26, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Navbox Sorry to keep bothering you but, if you have the ability to, could you delete this page please ? It doesn't seem to be of any use... - 21:00, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :No bothering, but you can do that kind of housekeeping yourself. You've been more active than me, so there's no reason why you shouldn't be a sysop. ― Thailog 21:06, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Woah! I just noticed, thanks for giving me an admin satus!!! - 21:13, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Reply You're welcome, vandalism doesn't belong anywhere. Omnibender - Talk - 23:02, 15 December 2008 (UTC) New look I was just wondering, on wikis like 24 and startrek, they have a black coloured skin. I tried to figure out how to put a similar skin on this wiki and was just wondering if you could tell me how to change it? Maybe not permanently, just to see how it looked. - 18:11, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, I've filled in the code on that page but I don't know how to set it exactly when I go into the skins option in preferences. - 18:12, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I kinda like the new look but obviously I don't want to change it if others don't, what do you thnk? - 18:18, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I know, I wouldn't like that either but, what kind of changes could be made? - 18:24, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Hopefully if I get a chance to get online tommorow, I'll be able to fix the infobox. But with regards to the gun on the category bit, I'm sorry to say, although obviously I'll look again, I can't see where it is written to remove it, if you have any free time, I'd appreciate it if you could try and look to. Thanks and hae a good new year. - 18:55, 28 December 2008 (UTC) As you may have noticed, I changed the infobox and also, I was wondering if we should change the wiki's image aswell to go with it's new look(although this is just a suggestion, I like the current one). I was just messing around on paint and made one quickly and was wondering if you thought we should put up a new image. If you do like my image, I was wondering if you could make a similar, tidier, better one as I looked at the current image and see that you were the one who uploaded it. - 20:49, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :It looks like you've fixed it. The Image:Wiki.png cannot be bigger than 216×155. ― Thailog 13:55, 1 January 2009 (UTC) New admin Hi there! I was hoping you could make another user, Wiggl, an admin. He is the second most active user and edits almost daily. He knows the proper layout when making pages. He also knows a lot more about private practice than I do so I feel he'd be a great help for days that I'm absent and an admin is needed. I've spoken to him (on my talk page) and he feels up for it so do you think it could happen?? Thanks. 14:24, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Done. ― Thailog 14:30, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks :D 14:32, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hi! Just wondering... could I become a b'crat?? 15:29, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :I would have to make you into one. ― Thailog 15:37, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Could you please?? 15:39, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::Why do you need to be one? I'm around. Besides, do you plan on making more admins? ― Thailog 15:41, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I suppose not... thanks then :) 15:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC)